In modern wireless communication systems such as wireless local area network (WLAN) communication systems, radio transmitters may transmit at a fixed power level. Transmission at a fixed power level may become excessive when the communication distance between a mobile unit (MU) and an access point (AP) may be reduced. Furthermore, when the communication distance between MU and AP is increased, the transmission signal may be too weak. Thus, transmission data rate may be reduced.
One way to overcome the above-described disadvantage may be to adjust the transmission power level by using a close loop power control. In the close loop power control method, the transmission power level from, for example, an AP may be obtained by exchanging messages between the AP and the MU. However, WLAN standards such as, for example “IEEE 802.11b, 1999 Edition”, neither address power control issue nor provide enough information to the MU to utilize the close loop power control method.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to mitigate the above-described disadvantages of radio transmitters.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.